Oh Thunderstorms
by VixyLovesAkihikoSenpai
Summary: LEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! AkihikoXOC It's a rainy day in Iwatodai. Sayoko (oc) and Akihiko's relationship is stuck in an awkward rut. After being curious and snooping around his room, (and getting caught by the boxer lel) one thing leads to another and eventually the power cuts out ;3 (first fic in a long time :3)


**Welcome to my first fanfic on here since like... 2013? Hwe anywho it's not a DW fic gasp. Plus it's a lemon gasp. Vixy grew up and matured gasp. Anywhos I hope you like it ^^**

All of Sunday afternoon had been spent in the confines of the dorm.

The group had decided to stay indoors due to the on coming typhoon that was predicted to hit Iwatodai anytime. Everyone was seated in the lounge, the conversation coming to a close on the past week's happenings with both school and their findings in Tartarus.

"At least there are only 3 more shadows left."

Junpei summarized the conversation just as he finished the rest of his soda.

"Something still feels off though... I can't quiet put my finger on it." Yukari murmured quietly.

The others were pre-occupied with the TV and the weather report. The storm was moving in faster and it looked like the Culture Festival would be canceled.

"I'll be right back." Sayoko stood up, feeling the need to use the restroom. She had drunk too much soda.

Moving through the dorm, she had been well-acquainted with the layout seeing as she had lived here during the past few months. The first floor bathroom had been closed off for redecoration, so she had to head up the stairs to the second floor.

The bathroom was nearby the young man's bedroom who she adored so much. They've only been dating since the July trip but since both of them were too shy, Sayoko was never invited in. She had her curiosity peeked, but she decided to take care of herself first.

She would get so nervous just thinking about coming into his room. Even though she and Akihiko were together, she still felt beyond awkward being in his presence.

It had been a little over a week since they even did anything romantic. It bothered Sayoko but then again, they both had sports practice to worry about along with Tartarus and school. She longed for something new to happen and hoped one of them would be bold enough to try something...

Sayoko shook her head and cleared away her thoughts. As she finished up in the bathroom, she tiptoed across the hallway and over to the door that was slightly creaked open. Carefully pushing the door open, her body slid inside.

He wasn't in his room at the moment so she was left to explore a little. Her blue eyes surveyed the room, resting on all the training supplies. He's really dedicated ... She thought as she walked around the room and looked at each piece of equipment. Then again this is Akihiko after all...

A corner of what appeared to be a book of some sort caught her eye. It was in an odd place and he did have a bookshelf (filled with mostly health magazines) so she decided to pick it up and put it in it's proper place. Sayoko grabbed the corner that was sticking out and pulled it out of where it was crammed in.

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as gazed at the cover. Sayoko would have never guessed Akihiko of all people owned a magazine such as this one. She could already it was quite explicit just from the cover. She quickly stuffed it back where she found it, heart pounding. She mustn't tell anyone about what she saw, especially Akihiko. Hopefully she left the room as untouched as possible...

But, she was still curious to see if he had any more magazines hidden like this around here. Usually boys would have a stash (at least that what Junpei said) and Sayoko wanted to see if Akihiko had one of these. She began looking around his room, keeping alert just in case anyone would walk in on her.

(Meanwhile downstairs.)

"The rain's coming down hard." Ken peered out of the window and flinched as a bright lightning bolt stuck down nearby.

"There goes the Culture Festival." Yukari sighed. "And the rest of the school week..."

"At least we get to start our break early." Junpei smiled happily.

"I expect you to keep up on your studies regardless Iori." Mitsuru chimed in. "I took the liberty to check on everyone's grades and it seems you're starting to fall behind."

"W-what me? Fall behind? No, I'm fine!"

"As if." Yukari scoffed.

"Hey-"

Suddenly, a large thunder boom shook the dorm, causing the lights to flicker. Koromaru barked, shivering from the loud noise.

"Whatever." Junpei frowned. "I'm heading to bed.

"If we do have school tomorrow..." Yukari continued. "I have archery practice. So I'm turning in too." She stood up and headed towards the stairwell.

Eventually one by one each member of SEES made their way upstairs and to their respective rooms. All except one.

Akihiko burst through the door, soaking wet. He quickly took off his wet coat and slung it on the coat rack and saw that everyone had already left for bed. He sighed, wishing he could've said goodnight to Sayoko and made his way up the stairs.

His looked out of the window at the end of the hall to see how the sky was pouring and pitch black. As he approached his room door, he sighed rather loudly.

The awkwardness he had to undergo with his girlfriend was certainly not something he had enjoyed during their relationship. He vowed earlier that week that, as soon as he had the chance, he would try something new.

Akihiko had a plan and he hoped it would play out the way he wanted. He had been thinking long and hard about what he'd do and how everything would fall into place. Never before had he thought of Sayoko in that light, but ever since his idea came about he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Akihiko looked at the door and noticed it was slightly open."I could've sworn that I had this closed before..."

As he headed to his bedroom, his hand slid onto the door to push it open entirely.

What he saw was something he never expected to see.

Sayoko was holding onto a magazine that he had hidden away and was blushing madly.

"W-What the hell?"

"Akihiko-I-I-" She quickly started, stuffing the magazine back into the crevice where she found it.

He took a deep breath and shut the door behind him, trying to stay calm. Turning his head slightly, he let his grey eyes remain on her as she was rubbing the side of her arm in an obviously nervous manner.

"I never imagined you having those..."

That caused Akihiko to feel a bit embarrassed as well as to blush just a bit, but he quickly returned to a normal facial expression seeing as he was still a bit annoyed with having his room raided.

"Yeah... Well, I am a guy..."

He started moving over to his bed, but then he decided against it.

The fact that she was in his room now, well, it was only going to make his thoughts only go from bad to worse.

"I know that." Sayoko inwardly felt very embarrassed for having been caught snooping, but she was doing her best to keep her composure. "Are the others...?"

"They went to bed."

She looked slightly confused as the he turned to look at her again.

"Is it that late already?"

"Mm hmm... "

The time had slipped her mind since she was so caught up in trying not to feel super awkward while in his room. She turned to start walking out of the room, but as fate would have it, a strike of lightning was seen outside just as she reached the doorway.

The flash made her flinch but she kept her hand on the handle. As she was about to turn the knob, Akihiko ran over as fast as he could to latch onto her hand that was almost out the doorway.

"Please don't leave."

"Akihiko..."

Sayoko's blue eyes stared up at him to see that he had a deadly serious look on his face. Feeling slightly intimidated by that alone, she silently nodded and felt him let go of her.

"I'm sorry for coming in here..."

Akihiko shook his head land sighed. He sat down on his bed and took off his soaking wet sweater vest and gloves, tossing them in a pile on the floor. He began to evaluate the situation he was currently in...He was alone with the girl who he had been thinking about non-stop for the past week. And he had only just recently caught her looking at his porn collection.

Speaking of which.

"So what made you want to see if I had those magazines?"

Sayoko looked away from him That was the only thing keeping her from blushing far too much.

"I was just curious was all. I know most guys have one. And your door was open too so..."

Akihiko scratched the back of his head as he already figured that was probably along the lines of what she was going to say. It still made him feel somewhat intrigued as to why she cared so much to know.

" I'm surprised you came in here by yourself. And that you were looking for my stash as well."

"I never thought you had one... And I didn't mean to come across them. I also didn't plan on you coming home so soon." She avoided his gaze the entire time.

"Why though?"

Sayoko had to ask herself that same question.

Why did she care?

Maybe she had wanted to see what he liked in terms of women. During their conversation that night, he had gotten to hear just what she liked in a guy. But that was hard to determine just from a pile of magazines. They were all so diverse.

Really she wanted to see if he had even used the magazines...

Of course, it's hard to find that out unless she was to ask him directly. And she refused to do that.

"Sayoko? Are you alright?"

Sayoko snapped out of her thoughts and refocused back on the man who was standing some feet away from her.

She quickly tried to think of some lame excuse. But whenever nothing came to mind, she was just stuck standing there with her lips parted slightly.

Another strike of thunder and then a bolt of lightning shimmered outside. It had been so close, it was rather terrifying.

The noise and disruption in the atmosphere was enough for Sayoko to scream and fall forward into the thing closest to her.

Akihiko had used his reflexes, quickly catching her so that her body slid into his arms and didn't go crashing into the floor. Her head made contact with his chest just as she was trembling slightly.

"Sayoko, are you okay?"

His voice was nothing but genuine concern as she peered up at him. Nothing but more embarrassment filled her as she nodded and started pulling away from his arms.

"Yeah sorry..."

But just as she went to do so, another streak of lightning occurred near the window. The power cut in the same instance, and she was stuck clinging onto his arms once again.

Akihiko hadn't expected another strike so soon, and he was caught off-guard in catching her properly this time. His legs moved to take a few steps forward, causing his knee to end up brushing between her legs by accident. The fabric of her skirt could be felt bunching up slightly as he ran his knee upward and onto an area that he had only ever imagined coming into contact with.

Her fingertips were almost clawing into his wet skin as she tried to drown out the weather outside. It wasn't that she was scared of storms; it was just the way that lightning always seemed to strike so close that made her paranoid.

The one she was clinging onto was keeping her stable, but as she had re-attached herself onto him for a second time, well, she wasn't expecting where his knee had ended up.

It was subtle, but it was there. She could feel the roughness rub in between her legs, the fabric of his pants being felt far too much from how thin her panties were. Biting at her lip, she tried to avoid moaning in surprise. Instead, she covered it up as best she could with a soft whimper.

Either way, it still sounded wrong.

Akihiko wasn't sure if he had heard right. First it had sounded close to a moan, but then it cut into a whimper. He swallowed uneasily, fighting with himself on whether or not he should let her go and move away. That was probably for the best.

Slowly moving his knee away, he was careful not to hit anything else as he did so. He could feel the hands on his arms loosen slightly, which allowed him to completely disjoin himself from her.

"We should move away from the window..."

Not knowing what else to say in that moment, she simply agreed and followed after him to the other side of the room where only his room and side table was.

Realizing that they were about to move onto his bed, Sayoko suddenly stopped at the foot of it. She could see Akihiko crawling onto it, moving over near the wall so he could sit down with his back against the hard surface.

With the power being cut, no light was in the room except for the minimal amount of moonlight that crept in from the storm. Even then, all that could be seen was shadows. Akihiko's face was barely visible to her.

"You just gonna stand there?"

The question made her realize how she had still been standing. For some reason she just couldn't force herself to move onto the bed.

But as a third lightning strike hit in the same place near the window for a second time, her body instantly jumped, flying down onto the bed at her boyfriend's side.

Akihiko couldn't help but to chuckle at this point. It seemed like she was going to be jumpy for the rest of the night at this rate.

"Where are you?"

He began to stretch out his hand in the almost completely darkened side of the room. For a second, he thought he felt her, but it turned out to just be a pillow. Moving from the wall, he began to move onto his knees and let his hand trace over the bed sheets.

His knees crawled around to help him in his search, and just as he began to crawl onto a certain area, his hand trailed over a patch of fabric. At first he wasn't sure if it was another pillow.

Whatever he felt at the tips of his fingers, he knew it wasn't a pillow.

"A-Akihiko, what are you…"

From what he could tell, the clothing he felt was more than like her skirt from how it felt pleated. Swallowing slightly, he had a choice to make again.

He could either withdraw his hand, and they would remain in that same awkward phase for god knows how long.

Or he could take a risk and do what he was planning to do since earlier this week.

Without even having to honestly think about it, he let his fingertips trace further along the skirt until he felt skin. Moving north, his fingers caressed along what he imagined was her inner thigh until they reached that very place that he only imagined ever touching.

Sayoko inhaled sharply. The action had been so subtle, but she should've realized that he would've been aiming to do something like this. Touching along the outside of her panties, she was trying not to let any obvious noises slip out.

The front of his thumb ran up along the front side of her panties slowly until it reached that spot right at the top. Rubbing in a slow, steady, circular motion, he listened intently for what she might say.

His thumb had started rubbing at her clit.

Was this really happening right now?

They haven't even been on a date in a week. Now she was lying in his bed in complete darkness, being rubbed on in a sensual manner from the same guy that she never pictured doing anything of the sort with.

Yet, she let a moan escape from her lips before she could stop herself.

Slapping her hands over her mouth, she could already imagine how he would react.

The thumb continued moving in that same motion, then a second finger moved to rub the lower side of her panties. Wetness was already being felt just from the few moments of rubbing and caressing.

"You're already getting wet…"

Had he actually said that?

Akihiko was in slight shock at how smoothly things were going over. Yet, as he realized that she had moaned from his actions, he couldn't stop himself from wanting to do more.

Sayoko bit at her lower lip, she was already recalling how she had been touching herself starting with her clit when she imagined taking it to the next level with him. It was almost reminiscent, and now as he she heard him sounding so surprised at how she was already growing wet, it seemed as if things were going to continue further.

It wasn't like she was complaining with that either.

She would from time to time fantasise about him doing things such as this to her. It was as she felt him beginning to move his other hand up to tug down her panties that the reality of it all set in.

Sayoko wanted him to do everything she ever thought of to her.

Almost since their last date, her hands had been doing all the touching for her. She had made herself cum so much; his name had left her lips so many times that she wasn't surprised that he hadn't somehow heard her.

The only thing she had wanted to know was whether or not he had been going through the same torture.

"What have you been thinking about since our last date Akihiko..."

Her voice was border lining a moan as she felt her panties tugged off and probably tossed aside in some random location. She had to know. She just had to know before things went further.

Akihiko still had his hands on her hips up underneath of her skirt, but they started to move back to her inner thighs as he began to push her legs apart. Dipping his head downward, his voice lowered into a bold, sexy tone.

"You."

Sayoko gasped softly as she could feel his reply practically being breathed at the outside of her pussy. Wetness was coated over her lips already, and she almost moaned just from feeling how close he was to the most intimate parts of herself.

"Akihiko…"

"I'll have you screaming my name at the end of this."

Akihiko was surprised at how much confidence he was having during his movements. Granted, he had only had sex one other time before, but reading and watching enough porn gave him a general idea of just how to act in a given situation.

Not to mention, he had already been imaging just how he would undergo this situation with the girl that he was currently with.

Far too eager as he was, Akihiko couldn't wait to let his tongue run over the sensitive skin that was in front of him. The room was dark, but he could still see the subtle hints of a figure and the rather startled look that the young woman still seemed to have.

Imagining that she was blushing, he was sure that she would only continue to do so, especially as he began to lick so he could taste her. His tongue traced up slowly, carefully running over her clit almost purposefully to tease her. It then dragged back down, moving over the warm lips until he finally let himself divulge in her completely.

The feeling of something licking and then running into her made her gasp once again. Her hands gripped at the comforter on the bed as she tried not to release too many moans in one given moment. She didn't want to wake anyone but, it was hard to hold back though, seeing as she had never been licked and sucked on down there.

It was easy to say that though the feeling was new, she was clearly enjoying it.

The soft sound of light sucking was heard as Akihiko already felt himself growing unbearably hard from actually being able to taste her. Her wetness entered his mouth and was sweet every time.

His tongue pushed as deeply as it could into her pussy, letting it trace along her inner walls. Deciding he wanted to make her even wetter, he withdrew his tongue and replaced it with his index finger. As his tongue licked back near the upper portion of her pussy, he could feel how her clit was no longer hidden. It signaled that she was obviously very turned on from what he had been doing.

The tip of his tongue moved over her clit, darting back and forth just as his finger formed a rhythm that moved in and out of her. Within seconds, he was already feeling how his finger was being covered in a slight wetness.

Sayoko finally let herself let go and start to enjoy the moment. Her head tilted to the side as she breathed out a moan softly at first. Over time, she felt that finger push deeper into her and then a second was added. His fingertips brushed over that spot inside of her just as his tongue ran in a perfect movement over her clit. She couldn't help but to have her moans increase in volume, her breathing growing more uneasy.

Knowing that he was pleasuring her, Akihiko's desire to completely dominate over her was becoming overwhelming. Sensing how she was becoming more enraptured in what he was doing and how wet she had become; he believed that her limit was to be reached soon.

That warmth in the lower part of her body was starting to intensify. She suddenly felt far too hot in the clothes that she still had clinging to her body. Her fingers gripped onto the bed sheets as she felt that familiar feeling of being brought closer to that breaking point.

The locks of her brown hair spread even further onto the bed as she tilted her head back. Her lips parted, a moan being breathed out only to start a series of the same sound. She felt her body quiver as she could feel that finger and tongue incessantly making her want more.

As Akihiko concentrated on bringing her to that final moment, he quickly shifted positions. Letting his thumb resume rubbing onto her clit, his tongue quickly darted back into her warmth that was had him licking every bit of wetness he could find.

Knowing he was practically waiting to drink more of her, Sayoko found herself being pushed over the edge. She could only imagine just what was going to happen after this, and thinking about how he would probably continue further as he had in their phone conversation. Without any doubts in her mind, she breathed out his name loudly within a moan.

"Akihiko…ah!"

The feeling of her orgasm began to wash over her. She kept a constant grip at the sheets as she breathed moans while feeling her body trembling almost uncontrollably. That tongue could be felt licking over her, lapping up every drop of cum that she released just for him.

Akihiko was far too turned on now. He had just made his girlfriend cum for the first time. And he had made sure to taste every bit of it. He should've felt weird, awkward, or something-but strangely he didn't.

The act had been so erotic and hearing her constantly moaning and then saying his name at the end, it gave him more than enough confidence to continue to the next step.

"You taste just like I thought you would."

Sayoko was still slightly recovering from what had just happened. Hearing his voice pick up that alluring tone, she blushed darkly at what he had said to her just then.

"But I'm not finished with you yet."

The sound of unzipping could be heard, and she already knew what he had meant by that.

She couldn't deny wanting him to keep going either.

Her legs were grabbed as he slid her across the bed closer to him. She could hear a slight rustling of sheets and clothing, and a minute or so later she felt something pressing at her entrance.

Nervousness began in the pit of her stomach. She had never had sex before. But she felt confident in Akihiko. Her boyfriend had done everything right thus far, and although she had been surprised by this, she couldn't help but want him to do more things to her.

Akihiko was far too eager, and he could feel how the tip of his dick was already pressing onto wetness again already. Just from the prospect of them actually having sex, it seemed to have turned the girl on enough to make her near soaking wet once again.

Slowly, he began to push himself inside. From how gradual he was making the movements, he had to restrain himself from feeling the sudden need to cum already.

God she was so tight.

Akihiko groaned lowly as he finally had finished pushing himself inside so that only the hilt was felt at the outside of her pussy. Sayoko cried out in pain and gripped the bedsheets tightly, waiting for it to surpass. eventually the discomfort melted into pleasure and she begged him to subtle sounds of inhaling and exhaling were heard just as he slowly withdrew before moving back in again. The movements continued that way for a few minutes until he finally was feeling the wetness coating his entire member.

The meeting of hips turned into a more fluid motion. Sayoko was staring up at the muscular, slightly darkened figure towering over her. She felt all of him pushing deeper into her now, trying to press further inside with every thrust that he made. With how he was starting to grip more at her legs, she could feel his dick moving a bit more roughly along her inner walls.

As they were both falling further into the haze of pleasure, Akihiko was silently wishing that the power would come back on soon. More than anything, he wanted to watch her as she finished again. He wanted to see her face, hear her moans, and have her screaming his name as he would release all that he had inside of her.

No amount of porn could ever compare to how it felt finally being inside of her. His entire dick was sliding in and out so quickly, the wetness continued forming from how turned on she must have been. It started creating a smacking sound that was joining in along with her moans and his almost husky groans.

Sayoko could only hope that he was thinking of her as he started thrusting to the deepest point inside of her. It was shocking how good it felt having him inside of her. The sounds of smacking made her blush as she realized how much she was getting off on this. The sound of him groaning and never missing a beat in pushing his hips to meet hers was what really made her start feeling like she was having that ultimate pleasure increasing.

The rain was still pouring down. Drops of it crashed against the window nearby, but it was as Akihiko could hear those moans beginning to pick up to a higher tone that he noticed the lights flicker just slightly.

The room remained dark still, but both were too preoccupied in their sensual display to care.

"All I could think about was fucking you."

The words he spoke shot through her just as her lips remained parted.

"Just like this. I really want to see you cum."

He swallowed uneasily while he practically breathed out the last word in that sentence. From how she was tightening around the entire length of his dick, he figured that those words alone had aided her in starting to reach that point again.

The young woman would have been blushing, but she was already so flushed from their incessant movements that it would've been difficult to see. The words he spoke sounded so genuine, and proved to be even more stimulating. The way he was thrusting into her now was growing almost dire, and she could feel her inner walls starting to tighten.

His dick continued to push inside, rubbing over that very spot that made her feel an even more intense pleasure than she already had been. As she let her blue eyes linger up at the figure above her, that statement that he had just made continued to reverberate in her mind.

He wanted to see her cum.

Wanting for him to get just what he wanted, she too wanted to make him cum. She wanted to be the reason that he did, and knowing that he had only been thinking of her all week made her finally progress to that point of no return.

Akihiko felt her tightening onto his dick completely now. He knew what was about to happen.

Her moans formed into screams as he thrust into her with all the strength he could muster. His own limit was about to be reached, but he wanted to make her scream his name first.

"A-Akihiko…I'm…"

The soft sound of her voice trailed off within a shaky moan. As her voice gradually formed into a scream, the flicker of lights occurred once again. This time they didn't turn off.

With the darkness lifted, grey eyes stared down at the insatiable sight before him.

Their gazes synched just as Sayoko completely let herself fall under his control. Giving him what he wanted, she felt her eyes close as she could feel her second orgasm kicking in. Her body trembled even more than the first time as she felt him still pushing deeply inside of her.

"Akihiko!"

All of her cum ran over his dick, providing an even warmer sensation than when he had first entered her.

The sound of her screaming his name along with how she was still cumming made him unable to hold back any longer. He thrust into her one more time, letting the tip of his dick press into the depths of that wetness before he started spurting all of his cum inside of her.

His groans pushed into a moan as he gripped at her legs tightly. His eyes remained unmoving from her as she was now staring back up at him again.

"Sayoko…" Her name rolled off his tongue in a sensual-tone of voice as he let more of his cum be released.

She was so caught up in how he had said her name, and now she could feel his dick pulsating inside of her. Suddenly she felt extremely wet, and the mixture of their cum could be felt already creeping out just slightly.

Akihiko leaned over her figure, letting his head tilt down to press his lips onto her own in a forceful kiss. Sayoko complied, easily letting her hands move onto both sides of his face as she already felt all sense of reality slipping away in that moment. The kiss was still so passionate even in the aftermath.

Her cheeks were still a slight red color as he withdrew back just a little.

"I've wanted to do that all week too."

Sayoko stared at him as she heard him say yet another genuine statement that evening.

"Well, I'm glad you did."

His lips formed into a smile that almost turned into a smirk, but what she said next stopped him short.

"But... We probably woke everyone."

Akihiko smiled again and shook his head.

"I don't care. It was well worth it."

Sayoko laughed. "We're gonna hear all about it in the morning I'm sure of it."

**Meanwhile the members of SEES were sitting in their rooms, mentally scarred for life 3 Just kidding :3 This was my first lemon so I hope it was okay. #shipsohardcausemarysue lel**


End file.
